Wiki Maintenance/Adding New Cards
Initial Preparation This guide assumes you've already followed the other guides, and the card images are uploaded to the Wiki with the correct names. Creating new cards See Template:Card/doc for a full list of options with the card template, and see Wiki Maintenance/Contributing Card Info for a list of standard options to use within the template Card Templates New cards can be created with the following empty templates: |-|0✰= |-|1★= |-|1★ Evo. Accident= |description = |friendship = |meet = |battle start = |battle end = |friendship max = |friendship event = }} Category:Is Evolution Accident |-|4★= / |def 2 = ? / / |soldiers 2 = ? / / |cost 3 = ? |atk 3 = ? / / |def 3 = ? / / |soldiers 3 = ? / / |cost 4 = ? |atk 4 = ? / / |def 4 = ? / / |soldiers 4 = ? / / |availability = |description = |friendship = |meet = |battle start = |battle end = |friendship max = |friendship event = }} |-|1★ Awakened= |-|4★ Awakened= / |def 2 = ? / / |soldiers 2 = ? / / |cost 3 = ? |atk 3 = ? / / |def 3 = ? / / |soldiers 3 = ? / / |cost 4 = ? |atk 4 = ? / / |def 4 = ? / / |soldiers 4 = ? / / |cost g = ? |atk g = ? / / |def g = ? / / |soldiers g = ? / / |skill g = |proc g = ? |skill g lv1 = ? |skill g lv10 = ? |availability = |description = |friendship = |meet = |battle start = |battle end = |friendship max = |friendship event = }} |-|F/AW Not Awakened= |-|FAW Awakened = Amalgamation Template If the card has an amalgamation or is an amalgamation, use the amalgamation template (see Template:Amalgamation/doc for details). Add a similar template to the end of the card page for the amalgamation information. ''Amalgamation'' Unreleased Cards You can add a new unreleased card by using the same templates as above, but prefixing it with . Example: Category:Wiki Maintenance Unit Bonuses If the card is part of a Unit Bonus, edit the Unit Bonuses page and add the new card there. Also, all Unit Bonuses have a category associated with them. Add any new cards to the unit bonus category and/or create a new category as-needed. Category:Wiki Maintenance Update the home page Update the new cards list Note: Delete 1 "new cards" record from the bottom of the list so the list isn't too long Update any summon information, removing old summon, adding new summon Update the "|unreleased cards" list Category:Wiki Maintenance Update the Card Release Log You can easily update the card release log with the same tag as used on the home page Category:Wiki Maintenance Update the Amalgamation page Some events have cards that can be amalgamated. Update the Amalgamation or Amalgamation/Event Exclusive page with the new formulas as-needed. See the card templates above for amalgamation examples. Category:Wiki Maintenance Update the Evolution Accident page Some new cards have Evolution Accidents. If required, update the Evolution Accident page with the new cards. Category:Wiki Maintenance